Meeting Place
by Tsukino Luna
Summary: Naruto and the others are told by their teachers to meet at the team 7 training spot, but the teachers don't show up. Instead, they meet someone else, who has an odd story to tell... Final Chapter Up!
1. Meeting Place

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from this anime. I only own

the plot of this story and the rest belong to Mr. Kishimoto Masashi.

**Note:**This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy the story and have a nice day.

Meeting Place Default Chapter 

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and some of the others met up in a little reunion in the middle of the old training field of team 7. They were told to meet there by their teachers at 7:00 am sharp and for some _strange_ reason, none of the teachers had showed up yet.

"Arg, where is Kakashi-Sensei and the other Senseis'?" Naruto shouted.

"Who knows, maybe your teacher's habit of being late finally rubbed off on our teachers," Ino yelled back.

"Gai-Sensei will never be late!" Lee declared with his nice-guy pose.

"Oh yea? Then why isn't he here then?" Kiba challenged.

"… He must've gotten lost or something, right Neji?" Lee said hopefully.

"Hn…" Neji was not interested in their bickering.

"_Why do this idiots include me all the time in their foolish arguments?"_ Neji thought.

_**About two hours later…**_

"AAARRGGG! I can't take this anymore!" Naruto started screaming at the trees as if it were Kakashi.

"Naruto would you quite yelling for one minute!" Sakura said. She was starting to get worried about Kakashi and the other teachers. "I know it's normal for Kakashi to be late but the other teachers wouldn't be this late would they?"

"D, do you t, think they f, forgot about us?" Hinata asked sounding almost horrified.

"… _If Kakashi forgot about us, I'm not going to let him go without giving him a reminder that he won't forget," _ Sasuke thought with an agitated look, with a hint of an evil grin.

Then, out of no where, Kabuto came running from the forest and smashed into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you guys there," he apologized. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We are supposed to be waiting here for our tea…" Naruto suddenly paused.

"Wait a second, what are _you _doing here?" Everyone practically shouted at him, except for Hinata that is.

"I thought you were Orochimaru's Right-hand man?" Naruto implied.

"Well, it's a really _long_ story…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

And this is where the actual story begins…

TBC 

I'm finally done my first chapter of my first fanfic!

**­­­­­**So what did you think of it?

Please R & R.


	2. Kabuto's Story

AN:Yay! It's my second chapter already! I hope you people liked my first one.  
Chapter 2 

"So, what's your story?" Sasuke asked suddenly interested.

"Well, as I told you, it's really gonna take long and…" Kabuto was cut off by the impatient Naruto.

"Who cares how long it is!" Naruto said with his Kyuubi eyes glaring out at Kabuto. "We're gonna be waiting for a while anyhow."

Kabuto sighs, "if you insist but I've already warned you."

_And the story begins…_

Kabuto's POV

It all began this morning, when I was walking around town with Orochimaru because he was he terrible need for some mouthwash and maybe some breath mints. You know how he gets with getting too close to people and his little snake-breath problems. But anyway, we got the things he needed and we were kinda window-shopping, looking at weapons and stuff. Then out of nowhere, he started to go spastic and started to yell that he was going to take over the world. I thought he was going to hurt someone, not that I care or anything, but I was more worried about him being caught. We were doing so well trying to conceal our identity too. Well, he ran into one of the stores there, and started asking, cough demanding cough , about how he could take over the world to this poor tiny man standing at the register.

"Tell me where I can get my hands on the world!" Orochimaru shouted.

"I, I don't know!" The little man exclaimed, "but you can try isle 4…"

"Alright world, here I come!" Orochimaru marched towards the isle.

Slowly, he began to walk faster, and faster until he was like a little child running around a toy store. I just stood and watched in disbelief as my master grabbed a huge stone world, held by a stone man, (I can't remember who it was), and held it over his own head.

"I've finally got the entire world in my hands!" He exclaimed with glimmering snake eyes.

The manager walks by for his daily tour of the store and says in shock with terrible English accents, "excuse me sir, but that is a display and not for sale."

"You dare to defy the great ruler of the world!" Orochimaru gives him a death glare.

"Well, I will if you do not return that globe where you found it," he said with sarcasm.

"You obviously don't know who I am do you," Orochimaru said. "I am the great Orochimaru of the Sound, and I am here to claim what is rightfully mine!"

"Fine then Mr. Orochimaru," the manager said, starting to get irritated, "you may have that globe only if you go to the cashier and pay for it!"

"What are you talking about! I am the great Orochimaru, I don't need to pay for anything, I can just take what I want!"

And with that he made an attempted escape, but was taken down easily, by the little man behind the counter.

"You didn't actually think I was going to let you go that easily did you?" The little man said with an evil grin.

"DAMN IT! Who are you?" Orochimaru let out an un-Orochimaru like scream.

"Well…" There was a slight boom and the little man was no longer little, and no longer a man, "I am a ninja too you know."

"WHAT! A GIRL? I, THE GREAT OROCHIMARU WAS TAKEN DOWN BY A GIRL? NNNNNOOOOOO!" Orochimaru dropped the globe and ran out the door crying.

Drastically huge sweat drops

"Umm…" I said, "I don't know him…"

And I was out of the door in a flash as well.

Yay! Finished second chappy☆

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please R & R

Thank you Tsumiko and Alliedoll for your reviews.


	3. After Shock

AN: This story writing thing isn't as hard as I thought it was. Here's another chapter up, enjoy!

After Shock

Chapter 3

"After all that had happened, I didn't want to be with Orochimaru anymore, so I ran away through the forest and now I'm here," Kabuto ended.

Everyone just stood there, looking at him with a look of shock frozen on his face.

"What?" Kabuto asked.

"Well its just that its hard to imagine that Orochimaru would cry or be beaten by a girl," said Kiba and there were nodding of heads in agreement by the other guys.

The guys suddenly had a feeling of a strange aura from behind and as they slowly turned around, they saw the girls with evil light shining through their eyes, including Hinata.

"I was shocked about Orochimaru's actions," Sakura began, "but that makes no exceptions for you guys!" Ino finished.

And the next thing the guys saw was a whole lot of kunais and shurikens flying at them.

"AAHHH!" All the guys ran for their lives.

"I didn't think girls, besides Tenten, could throw weapons better than us!" Lee screamed.

At that moment, a kunai flew past Lee's head, and he screamed again.

"And I didn't think a guy can scream like a girl!" Naruto answered.

"Wait a second," Kabuto panted, "why are we running? We're ninjas too remember."

"Hell no, I'm not about to hit a girl," the lazy Shikamaru exclaimed. It wasn't because he was lazy that he said this but he was also a gentleman and had a crush on a particular 'someone'.

"I agree," said Naruto, "and besides are we not all friends here who are 'waiting' for our teachers to arrive?"

"Hey, Naruto's got a good point for once," Sasuke agreed.

"Hehe, yea I kno…" Naruto paused to think over what Sasuke just said, "hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means, baka," Sasuke returned.

"Speaking of teachers, they're still not here…" Shino inquired.

"Yea, I wonder where they all are…" Shikamaru pondered.

Well, I think I'll leave this chapter at this and leave you all curious.

Mwahahahaha!

Please R & R


	4. Teachers' Daily Lives

AN: I'm back again, and I have more ideas on this story…

Teachers' Daily Lives

Chapter 4

_**Flash back…**_

"Speaking of teachers, they're still not here…" Shino inquired.

"Yea, I wonder where they all are…" Shikamaru pondered.

_**Somewhere in the village of Konoha…**_

"Hey! It's the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise!" Kakashi shouted with love in his eyes, literally.

"Calm down Kakashi, you're acting like Naruto now," Asuma inquired.

"I DON'T CARE WHO I'M ACTING LIKE!" Kakashi screamed. "I JUST WANT TO GET THAT BOOK AND I DON'T CARE HOW!"

"Okay, I get it," Asuma gave in with a huge sweat drop on his head. He scratched his head. "Then why don't you go get it?" He asked.

"I would but you kept talking to me," Kakashi pouted.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone, so you can go get your book." Asuma said. _How bothersome… _he thought.

Asuma and Shikamaru was so similar that it wouldn't be surprising if people made a mistake that they were brothers.

_**Inside the store…**_

"WHAT? YOU'RE OUT OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE ALREADY?" Kakashi screamed like a girl who lost the race to a bargain, and looked as though he would faint.

"We will be getting more tomorrow," the poor cashier was so terrified of him that he was practically hiding behind the counter.

"NO! I MUST HAVE IT TODAY AND N, O, W !" Kakashi ran around the store madly like a child with a tantrum.

_**Outside the store…**_

"What in the world is going on in there" Asuma thought.

He took a step into the store and was shocked. _What in the world is Kakashi doing?_ He thought.

Kakashi was still running around and Asuma stepped in and grabbed him.

"KAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Asuma yelled.

"But he said that they don't have anymore Icha Icha Paradise today…" Kakashi sniffed and began to wail.

"Oh Kakashi, don't cry," Asuma tried to comfort him. "We'll come back tomorrow and try then ok?"

It was almost funny of how gentle that rough Asuma's words came out that Kakashi started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asuma asked.

"Well, it's just that you're always acting so tough but now, you sound so gentle like you were talking to a baby or something," Kakashi gasped from laughing so much.

"I'm glad you find it so funny, baka," Asuma said sarcasticly.

"At least he's calmed down now," the cashier said still trembling but giggling.

"I apologize for the trouble he caused," Asuma apologized.

"Yea, I'm very sorry," Kakashi apologized as well. "I over reacted over a book…" He blushed slightly under his right eye.

"That's alright," the man said.

"Well, we've got to get going Kakashi," Asuma said.

"Ok, let's go."

And with that they left the store, then suddenly, Kurenai appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Aahh! Wow Kurenai, where in the world did you come from?" Asuma asked.

"I was looking for you guys," she replied calmly.

"Do you have a strange feeling we're forgetting something?" Kakashi asked.

"… No I don't think so," Asuma answered.

"I don't think so either," Kurenai said thoughtfully.

"Hmm… Then maybe it's just me," Kakashi said.

And they went on they're way down the street.

_**Somewhere else in the village…**_

"Hmm… Which product should I use," the super-thick-browed teacher thought. "Should I use Silky and Shiny or Super Clean… What do you think?" He asked his own reflection.

"Hmm… I think I'll use Silky and Shiny today," he said happily and applied the product onto his super-thick brows.

"Ahh…" He said.

"I look even better than yesterday." Gai said with his nice-guy pose to the mirror. "I wonder if Lee is doing the same thing as me this morning..."

_**Back at the training field...**_

"Oh well, who cares, they aren't here and that's all that matters," Kiba said pouting.

"Yea you're right..." Naruto sighed.

They all gasped.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You just agreed with Kiba!" Ino gapped.

"So what?" Kiba said. "I"m always right."

"No you're not!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes I am!" Kiba yelled back.

And this conversation last for a while so I'm not going to keep going...

Well, I'll end it there for now...

Heheheheehehehe...

Too hyper today!

Please R & R


	5. Departure

AN: I hope you all liked the other chapters so far and thanks to the people who responded!

Departure

Chapter 5

"That's it, I'm going home!" Ino announced.

"Oh, but why?" Hinata asked.

"Because no matter how long we wait here our teachers will never arrive." Ino said stubbornly.

"Why don't we wait just a little while longer?" Hinata pleaded.

"Why would I want to?" Ino said already standing up to leave. "I am a very busy person and I have better things to do."

And with that, she was gone.

"Well if she's leaving, then we're leaving too," Shikamaru said. "She's our team mate and if she isn't here there's no point of us staying here."

"Yea, and I'm getting hungry," Chouji said. "Well, see ya guys."

They were gone in a flash.

"Okay, they're gone but now what?" Naruto asked.

"We can all leave and just call it a day," Sakura suggested.

"I agree, we're just wasting our time here," Sasuke agreed.

"Well then, see you all again another time," Kabuto said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Bye everybody!" Sakura said happily, now that she could go home.

"See ya!"

And with that, the rest of the other teams left the training ground and went home.

"_Sigh… That was the worst day I've ever had in a long time…"_ Naruto thought. _"I like the other days better when we have missions."_

"_Yea I agree…" _Some strange voice answered Naruto's thoughts.

"WHA…!" Naruto jumped in surprise. "Who's there?"

He sighed in relief as he noticed that it was just him who answered himself.

"I'm getting too tired," Naruto said to himself. "I think I'll go home, have some ramen and go to sleep."

Sorry to end it so soon but I needed to find a good place to end this chapter to get it to flow with the next chapter.

Thank you Aikuchi Shikaku for your review.


	6. A Teacher's Life

AN: Hi everyone! Hope you're all still interested in my story...

Chapter 6

_The next day at the Training Ground..._

"Where is everybody?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," Asuma answered. "I thought you were the only one in your team that was late all the time."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi pouted.

"Well it is true," Kurenai added.

"Ahh! Now you're against me too?" Kakashi cried like a little school girl.

"And I too shall go against you, my fellow rival!" Gai said with his nice-guy pose.

"..." Kakashi just stared at him as always with a huge sweat drop (OO;). "OK lets just forget about the idiot and wait for our team."

"Okay let's do that," Asuma said and began to walk away from Gai with Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Hey wait! Where are you guys going!" Gai cried dramatically with streams of tears.

And here begins another story of the Teachers waiting for their students...

Which I won't tell you because it's too long.

_At the Ramen stand..._

"AAHHH! IT'S SOO BORING! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!" Naruto screamed.

"Would you quit screaming?" Sasuke asked. "We're all trying to enjoy our lunch in peace."

"Huh? What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Umm... Let me see... WE'RE EATING LUNCH, BAKA!" Sasuke yelled.

"But I thought you didn't like eating here..." Naruto said.

"We don't, but the crazy writer made us in here to be in her story," Shikamaru said.

"Huh? Wha…? What are you guys talking about? Naruto asked obviously confused. "What crazy writer?"

"_They're talking about me, baka," I said._ I, also known as the voice from the ceiling.

"Hey, who just said that?" Naruto said starting to get panicked.

"_You are completely mindless of who ever plotted this story aren't you?" _I said._ "You simple minded characters are all just part of this story right now." Evil laugh._

"Well if you're the one writing this story, what happened to our teachers huh?" Naruto said dumbly.

"_That you will find out soon enough…"_

The voice from the ceiling soon faded and disappeared.

"_What was that all about?" _Naruto thought.

_Back at the Training Ground…_

"I wonder where all our students could be…" Kurenai pondered. "We did tell them to meet at 7 O'clock sharp did we not?"

"I could've sworn we did," Asuma said, half daydreaming.

"I am starting to get worried about them…" Gai said. "I'm not sure about your but Lee is never late for anything!" He gave another one of his nice-guy pose combo with the shiny teeth.

Shivers

"I still can't tell why Lee would want to be like this guy…" Kakashi whispered to Asuma.

Asuma laughed, "yea, I know, but that kid seems really proud of his mentor."

"Well since our teams aren't showing up, how about we call it a day and go home?" Kakashi proposed.

"Hey, why not?" Asuma said. "We've been standing here for nearly an hour and they aren't here. Maybe they forgot about us…"

"LEE FORGETTING ABOUT ME! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Gai had another one of his dramatic moments with the setting sun and the crashing waves.

"Well maybe he finally got tired of you and went after something else," Kurenai joked.

"N…no…i…it can't…be…" Gai began to shake and tears like waterfalls fell from his eyes. "LEE DON'T LEAVE YOUR TEACHER BEHIND!"

And with that, Gai went to go search for his beloved student, Lee through the setting sun.

"Hey where did the setting sun come from?" Kakashi asked. "It's only 8:10am…"

"It must've been Gai's background left behind with us," Kurenai said.

"Oh well, now that the sun is setting, we might as well go home too," Asuma pointed out.

"Yea, okay, lets go home," Kurenai finally agreed.

And the three walked towards the sunset back to the Konoha village…

_Somewhere in the village…_

"Why is the sun setting already?" Tenten asked.

"Who knows, maybe its Gai Sensei having one of his dramatic moment," Neji joked.

Tenten giggled, "hey maybe that's it."

They laughed and walked on but somewhere else in the village, a sneeze was heard from a certain thick-browed teacher…

So how was this chapter? I'm starting to run out of ideas here…

Gai: WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF MY BEAUTIFUL EYE BROWS! TT

HELP! GUY IS GOING THROUGH HIS DRAMATIC MOMENTS AT MY HOUSE! AND HIS TEARS ARE FLOODING THE ENTIRE ROOM!

Please R & R


	7. Another Meeting

AN: I'm back again! I hope you all enjoyed the other chappies!

Another Meeting

Chapter 7

_5:00 am at the Training Field…_

"_Yawn…_ Good morning…" Sakura said sleepily.

"…Morning," Sasuke said.

"…Zzzzz…" Naruto had fallen asleep standing.

"Hn… Naruto fell asleep again," Sasuke said sarcastically. "Or did he sleepwalk all the way here?"

"I dunno," Sakura said now awake and giggling. "Lets wake him up and see."

Both Sasuke and Sakura disappeared for a moment and reappeared behind Naruto with a bucket of water, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

They dumped the ice water over Naruto's head, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! #&!"

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto screamed as he reached for Sasuke's throat.

"You were asleep and we thought you shouldn't be the only one who get's to sleep," Sakura said with an evil grin.

"Well you guys could've woken me up _normally_…" he said shaking the water out of his hair.

"It's more entertaining this way," Sasuke grinned.

Then, a blast of smoke appeared and a group of people came from it.

"What was that screaming about?" one of them asked.

"It was just Naruto waking up," Sasuke replied recognizing the voice to be Kiba. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We have missions today remember?" Kiba said proudly to have outsmarted the Uchiha.

"I know that," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "I meant what are you guys doing at our Training Field, don't you guys meet at your own fields?"

"Well, we were all told to meet here again by our teachers." Shikamaru said. _"This is so bothersome…" _he thought.

"Oh no, not again!" Naruto screamed once more. "This is just like two days ago…"

Suddenly, another blast of smoke appeared and the teachers stepped out.

"Where were you guys yesterday?" All the teachers yelled.

"_Yesterday?" _ They all started to wonder.

_A moment of thoughts…_

"What do you mean yesterday?" Ino asked.

"Well, do you all not remember the meeting we called you out for Sunday?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You told us to meet on Saturday at 7:00 am sharp," Naruto said confused.

"And we were all there too," Hinata added.

"Actually, we told you to meet on the 7th which is a Sunday at 6:00 am sharp," Kurenai said specifically.

"WHAT?" All the students stared at the teachers with wide eyes. OO

"Yes like they said, we were all waiting for you all yesterday for about 2 hours," Asuma said.

"ONLY 2 HOURS? WE WAITED FOR YOU ALL TO GET HERE FOR THE ENTIRE DAY ON SATUDAY WHEN WE COULD'VE BEEN DOING SOMETHING ELSE!" They all shouted.

"Well, that was you're fault for not listening properly," Kakashi said reading his 'book' that he finally got on the way there.

"We were listening but just forgot," Sakura admitted.

"Then where did you get the idea it was on Saturday?" Kurenai asked.

"Umm let me see…" Sakura thought and suddenly, everyone turned to look at Naruto. "Yes I remember now, it was Naruto that told us it was on Saturday!"

"Well then, there's you're culprit, now there is no mission today so enjoy the rest of you're day. Bye," and with that, all the teachers disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Somewhere between these conversations…_

"Oh Lee why did you forget the day of which we were all to meet!" Gai said with his back turned to Lee and did his over dramatic scene all over again.

"I'm sorry Gai Sensei," Lee said with rivers of tears flowing through his eyes. "I really didn't mean to forget the important date and time."

"I know you didn't but you know my rule, yes?" Gai said turning around and showing his overly teary face.

"Yes, I will accept any punishment from you sir," Lee said proudly.

"Ok then, we will run 200 laps around the Konoha village together to make up the time lost!" Gai said pointing towards the sun…?

"I thought they were going to run around the village," Tenten said.

"Yes, they are," Neji replied.

"Then why is Gai Sensei pointing at the sun?" she asked.

"… Probably just his way of adding more drama to his dramatic scene," he answered.

"What are you two talking about together?" Gai asked.

"Huh? Umm… Nothing sir," Tenten answered.

"Well, it must've been pretty important if you were talking while I was putting that scene on," he said.

Tenten blushed.

"We were just talking about how sorry we were to you for not showing up yesterday," Neji covered her up.

"Oh, then that really is important," Gai said smiling with his shiny teeth. "Then we will all face the consequence and run 200 laps around Konoha!"

"&#&!" Tenten swore.

"_Gasp!_ Tenten swore…" Neji said under his breath with abnormally wide eyes. (OoO)

_note _Tenten is quite a polite and nice girl around Neji in this story.

Then both Tenten and Neji fainted of shock and that was the end of this part of the story.

Hehe, I have plotted more ideas over the past few days…

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Gai: OH, WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN TO MY WONDERFULLY, KNOWLEDGEABLE LECTURES? TT

AHHH! NOT AGAIN HELP!

Thank you RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin for your reviews and the correct spelling of Gai's name. u

Please R & R


	8. The Final Chase

AN: My final chapter already. That felt really fast… Hope you enjoy it.

The Final Chase

Chapter 8

_Meanwhile…_

"Come back here Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Never!" He answered. _"Usually I would enjoy her attention, but this kind of attention scares me!" _ He thought.

"I'm gonna get to him first," Ino shouted.

"No I am," Sakura yelled back.

_Note No matter what, these two always fights over anything including who gets to attack their victim first._

"_Not if I get to him first,"_ Hinata thought but her meaning of _getting to him_ was different from the others who chased him.

Naruto tripped over a log and everyone caught up to him. They all piled up on top of him, forming a dog pile.

"Oh hell with you god!" Naruto thought. "Where did this log come from anyway?"

As Naruto thought it would be the end of him, he heard the others who were piled up on him, "hey thanks Naruto," he heard Kiba say.

"Huh?" Naruto was completely confused.

"We would've had to do some stupid training mission if it weren't for you making a mistake on the date and time," he explained.

"Oh, yea, that…" Naruto said. "Yea I know, it was a great scheme wasn't it?"

Naruto let out a laugh with Lee's nice-guy pose. "Yup I did that on purpose…"

"We kind of had to chase you to keep up with this plot of yours," Shikamaru said.

"Umm… okay," Naruto said. _"What plot…"_ he thought.

He was not able to catch onto his own "plot".

"So what should we do now?" Shino questioned.

"How about getting off of me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yea, we kinda forgot you were down there," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Naruto said rolling his eyes. "What's with you and being sarcastic today?"

"Hn… Dunno, maybe you're starting to rub off on me," he said again with sarcasm in his voice.

"ARGH! Oh forget it," Naruto said. "Let's go home."

Well that's the end of this story. sniff

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Thanks for all your reviews!

Please R & R this last time.


	9. Sequel for Goodbye's

Sequel

Chapter 9?

It was a plain old boring day as usual in Konoha, with the exception of 14 year old Naruto and his pranks that is. People would actually start to think he's grown out of his old pranks but no, he hasn't. Naruto, even with his busy schedule filled with missions with the others in his team, still needs his hobbies to keep himself busy during the off days. It would've been a regular day, since people already had gotten too used to the pranks pulled by him. Who would've ever guessed that Naruto had become quite a big part of their daily lives and it was all about to change with the one letter on it's way to the Konoha post office.

Just a little sequel to the next story I'm writing. If you think you like it, please read the full story. The title will be "Good-bye's".

Please R & R

Like I said in chapter 8, thanx everyone.  
I luv you all!


End file.
